AU otherwise known as gold
by TeaNotCoffeePlease
Summary: bella was born special, no not a werewolf shapeshifter thing nor was she a witch, something better and far more pure. non-cannon B/Em E/R J/A C/E
1. entre bella

My Wings

I was born with wings on my back, golden wings. Not wings like an angel but a fairy or a butterfly. My mother took me to a special doctor to have them removed. He did the job that time and he did the job again and again over the next fifteen years. I'm seventeen now, and I've only ever told one person once about my wings. It was my best friend Amanda from the first grade we were sitting in my backyard playing the sand box there when it happened.

*****

"_Tell me a secret" she said while making a small mountain of sand with her fingers._

"_Why?" I replied making my own similar mountain. _

"_Because I told you were babies really come from and now it's your turn." She said while innocently burring her feet in the tan sand beneath her._

"_What kind of secret?" I asked while watching the scattering of the sand as she wiggled her toes._

"_One nobody knows" she said looking up at me with a happy face "one that is just as good as the babies secret"._

*****

I should have known right there, right in the second that telling her might be bad. But how? How was I to have known that by telling her parents would find out, that they would start watching me suspiciously, who would have known they would take the word of a 6 year old so seriously. Who would have known that my mother would find out I told her and we would move away with in the next couple of weeks. Who would have known that when we drove away from our rickety old house on Newbury lane that Amanda would come running out of her house screaming "don't leave me princess Bella". Who would have known my mother stopped reading my fairy stories after that day. And now that my mother has remarried and I feel as though it's my duty to let her live her live without the constant worry of a mutated teenager. So I'm moving to forks where my dad Charlie lives, and I'm trading in the sunshine of the phoenix bungalow, for the very green, very wet of forks Washington. To go see my mysterious father who I had only ever talked with on the phone a handful of times and never told of the golden wings that I was finally allowed to keep and had strapped against my back.

My mother of course had finally allowed me the decision to keep my wings on the condition that they where kept hidden at all times. Phil my mother's new husband had been the deciding factor on letting me keep them, him arguing on my side that there was a reason I was given this "gift" and it was unfair of her to take it away. My mom being the fool in love she was, reluctantly agreed and cancelled the yearly appointment that always landed on my birthday and instead helped me design a sling to contain my wings. When I told her I wanted to live with Charlie she was upset but happy at the same time. Upset because I would be gone of course, but happy because it meant she could spend more time with Phil. And that is why I am sitting on a plane my back sweating from the heavy leather of my sling and the warm material of the seat, staring out the window of the slowly greening world bellow me. And I wonder… could I ever fly this high with my wings? But I am torn from my musings of this and the way I got onto this plane by the pilot saying "we are now approaching the Seattle airport, we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes, please buckle your seat belts and prepare fore landing.

_Oh joy._


	2. laughing man

_**I don't own twilight, and thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter**_ _**it really boosted my self-esteem and ego. **_

I was walking out of gate 6 with my baggage in tow, looking around I quickly spotted the large windows facing out into the dreary scenery and made my way towards them hoping for a better view of the airport so I might find my father and the sign he was supposedly holding. I was about halfway there when I tripped over my own feet landing in front of a pair of weathered brown work boots.

"Are you o.k.?" I heard a deep voice ask from above me and saw a strong looking hand descend in front of me. I blushed deeply and took the offered hand letting my aide haul me up gently.

"Yeah" not looking up I assessed the damage to my person: arms- check, legs- check, horrible blush that never seems to fade after I fall down- duh check. I blushingly looked up to thank my savoir but found know one there, I looked around in confusion, trying to find whomever helped me but found know one. I was about to ask a little old woman you was sitting on a bench watching me if she had seen where my helper had gone when behind me I heard my name being called.

"Bella Swan?"

I turned swiftly in response nearly losing my balance again and looked at the man before me. He had short curly brown hair much like mine with expressive brown eyes that I knew if a picture was taken of the two of us there would be no differences between them. He had a shy look on his face with a slight blush blooming across his cheeks, now I knew where that came from.

"Dad?" I said nervously.

He gave me a small hug and quickly retreated nodding shyly. "Is this all your stuff than?" He asked pointing to the bag at my feet and the computer bag strapped to my side. I nodded smiling shyly myself when he reached down and grabbed my far to light bag. We began walking towards what I assumed was the exit when I heard a deep booming laugh, and turned around in time to see a blond man pick up a girl with short pixie like black hair and swing her around once as a great bear of a man looked one with laughter. I quickly turned my head back just in time to avoid walking into a glass door, and kept on following Charlie who it would seem had the same quietness about him as I did. When we got outside to the dreary drenched world I shuddered slightly at the police cruiser parked their with my father putting my suitcase in the back, and I vaguely hoped that he would not be the one driving me to school as I hoped into the front seat and my father quickly rounded the car getting into the drivers side. I looked at the airport one last time, wishing I could go back home to phoenix my eyes connected with the same laughing bear of a man as before but this time he looked angry and confused as he watched the cruiser pull away.

_**I know that in the book she doesn't see the Cullen's until school but this is going to work better later in the story.**_


	3. grimace

_**I don't own twilight or the characters in it, but that would be nice.**_

The cruiser pulled to a stop before a weathered looking two story yellow house. My father pulled into the drive way and cut the engine before climbing out of the car and walking around to the trunk to get my bag. I took a deep breath before clasping the door handle in my hands and opening the door to my new home. I cautiously got out of the car, but jumped and stumbled a bit when my father started talking again." So Bella, your mom told me you would be looking for a car." I turned to look at him and followed as he started walking towards the front steps. I nodded.

"Well I have a friend see and he said if you're interested that you could have his old truck." I was gob smacked and was about to reply when he turned back to me quickly which made me stumble down a step of the front stoop of the house." Its okay if you don't want it of course, I'm sure you would rather have some fancy new…"

"Dad stop" I said gently placing my hand on his arm." If it saves me from walking to school or taking the bus, I'm sure I'll be fine with it." I offered him a warm smile which he gratefully returned before turning back and opening the door as he walked into the dimly lit hall he called over his shoulder.

"Honey you wouldn't have had to walk or take the bus, I could have just taken you in the cruiser." I grimaced and walking into my new home thanking any gods out there for this mysterious friend who had an extra truck lying around.

**Sorry this is a short chapter but I'll update on Saturday and all during spring break :0)**


	4. The truck and Billy

_**I don't own twilight or any characters in it but I did invent the taco smack. Also sorry for not updating in a while, things got hectic**____**. **_

I was lying on the bed of my new room, which suspiciously smelled of fresh paint, listening to the distant sounds of a baseball game down stairs when I heard a deep rumble. When I first heard it I thought it was thunder but as it grew louder and seemed to grow closer I sat up and looked out the windows, while it was predictably cloudy out, the rain seemed to be drizzling and the "thunder" had not yet stopped, it seemed like Charlie heard it as well because I heard the TV. down stairs mute. The thunder stopped and I heard Charlie's foot steps echo through the house as he walked to the front door, I heard him open the door shout out a greeting and then turn back in to call me down.

"Bella, come down honey, we have visitors."

I quickly checked my hair in the mirror above my desk before sprinting down the stairs, barley catching myself when I stumbled on the last one. I composed my self before walking out the front steps to the stoop. In the drive way was a HUGE red truck and two native Americans one a younger boy who looked around my age, the other an old cripple who the young one was helping into a wheel chair and my father was talking to.

"Ah, there you are Bella come over and meet Billy Black and his son Jacob"

I approached a shy smile on my face and a rosy blush on my checks." Hi" I said shaking Billy then Jacobs hands.

"Hello Bella, Pleasure to meet you, are you settling in well" asked Billy a curious expression on his face"

"Fine thank you" I smiled, he seemed polite enough, but his son Jacob was staring at me a little too intensely, it was weird, as if he was trying to place me.

"Anyways" Charlie said "Bella this is the friend I was telling you about, the one with the car."

"Really!" I said bouncing a bit.

"Yes" Charlie and Billy both chuckled.

"I hope you like it" Billy said wheeling his self over to the driver's side and opening the door me following to look in the cabin. "Jake here did a lot of work on the engine, replaced all the tires and brake pads, changed the oil and gave her a general tune up" he looked a his son with I pride

" wow, this is great" I said I hugged Billy and Charlie, when I got to Jake he enveloped me in a huge hug and I almost felt myself burning up , The kid must have had a fever and I swear I could hear him smell my hair.

I stepped back slightly frazzled and walked over to the truck to look in the back , my dad and billy talking behind me, I could feel Jake at my back staring at me.

"Hey are you guys up for a bit of pizza" My dad asked and while Billy agreed Jake said he had some thing to do and walked of down the street. I shrugged and agreed happy about the progress of today and feeling optimistic about the rest of the weekend and school on Monday.

I ended up falling a sleep on the couch around 10 that night, and felt my dad carry me up the stairs and slip me beneath the covers, thank god dad wasn't a klutz too eh?


	5. my room and cartoons

**I do not own twilight; if I did I would be rich instead of poor. I don't ask for any money from this, I just have a story to tell. The Idea of golden wings however is mine so don't be mean and keep your pens to yourselves. Thanks for all of the reviews we can finally learn some of bellas powers now! Although some of you did message me guessing the great hearing thing ;) **

Unfortunately I woke up again at around 3 in the morning. One of the possible perks of being…. Well I'm not exactly sure what I am but, I do know that I only need around three hours of sleep a night. I figured that what with the travelling and all, I must have been far more tired than usual. Considering the fact that I was up anyway I swung my feet out of bed onto the chilly floor, and tip-toed across the room to grab my lap top from the desk

I returned to the bed and started up the computer. As it was warming up I took the chance to look around the room, which I hadn't really noticed in the excitement of last night. The walls where midnight blue with white and silver accents, and I was sitting against the headboard of a large white canopy bed with a blue and silver swirled comforter and blue curtains; at least Charlie had called my mom and asked for my favorite color. And I strongly suspected Charlie had had some source of feminine help. The room held a honey colored roll top desk with matching book case and bed side table. Charlie most defiantly had a woman help him and I was most looking forward to questioning him about it.

When I finally heard my computer ding, I looked down at it and opened up my e-mail. There where 5 messages from my mom and one from Phil.

_"Dear Bella, I hope your plane landed safely and that you met your father fine, respond when you get home please-mom"_

"Bella you haven't replied yet, are you okay?-mom"

"Bella where are you? You should have answered me already…..-mom"

"BELLA ANSWER ME-mom"

"Bella if you don't answer this message I am calling your father and then the FBI-mom"  
  
That message was dated only three hours ago, usually I would still be awake at the time but my mom obviously didn't account for how tired I would be either. I rolled my eyes and started _typing "mom I'm okay, I got home a couple of hours ago. Dad is great and we are both fine. – Bella"_ I clicked send and  
then opened Phil's message.  
_  
"Heya Bella babes, I took the computer away from your mom until she calmed down. I'm guessing you have until around six in the morning to reply or else she's going to try to castrate me and get to the phone. Please reply! I don't want to be in extreme pain. Love you lots baby girl- Phil."_

I smiled and typed a quick response to Phil. _"Phil Babes, long time no see, (you started it) I typed my reply at exactly 3:26am. Glad I saved you from extreme pain? Good thing too,for you I guess. You definitely owe me, Charlie is nice and I think you would really like him (total sports nut that one is)  
what is it with guys and sports anyway? I'm sure you have explained it in the past and will again at some point in the future. Love your babe bells" _

I turned of the computer and set it off to the side. I once again stepped out of the bed and stretched my arms as far as they could go above my head, my Tasmanian devil pajamas riding up over my stomach. And then I remembered it was Saturday, and Saturday was cartoon day. I felt a great big grin stretch  
over my face as I tip-toed towards the door and slowly opened it wincing at the creak. I tip-toed out into the hall and past Charlie's bed room towards the stairs. I carefully descended them and ended up doing a dismount pose when I got to the bottom with out tripping. I of course tripped over my own feet when I took my next step but managed to catch myself before falling over completely.

Still giddy from the idea of watching cartoons I walked into the living room and turned on the TV putting it on channel 16 before walking to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. You see my love affair with cartoons started at the age of 11; it was early one morning, the day I was going to have my wings removed again actually. And my mom put me in front of the TV and handed me the remote while she talked on the phone with my doctor. I flipped through the channels until I saw a funny little character, it was a bunny eating a carrot arguing with a duck about hunting season while a hunter looked on. I found it so funny that from that moment I loved cartoons. Although my favorite ended up being pepe la pu, the weirdo skunk with a crush on a cat; I thought that was adorable.

I walked back into the living room with a bowl of fruit loops and sat on one of the ottomans with my feet curled up underneath me. Looking at the TV I realized that it was an old episode of Rocket Power, one of the coolest shows ever. A huge smile spread across my face as I got myself completely comfortable.


End file.
